passionate friend
by angellsss
Summary: Hanson many years later and rediscovered someone very special


I am Brazilian and I do not know almost nothing of this history was translated into English would very much like to know of you understand.  
She may be overly romantic novel or a climate of Mexican more I avisei.Antes of some chapters will have a song or a poem at the end of the chapter I put the name of the song or poema.Bom I never created 21 Jump Street nor any of its characters so please do not prosecute me.

Good reading

Chapter 1

They changed the seasons  
Nothing has changed  
But I know that  
Something happened  
Everything is so  
So different ...

Remember when we  
He arrived a day to believe  
That was all you forever  
Without knowing  
That you forever  
Always has ...

But nothing will  
Achieving change  
What was  
When I think of someone  
Just think about you  
So, then, we are well ...

Even with so many reasons  
To leave it alone  
Not giving up, or try  
Now whatever  
We are going  
Back home ...

All arrived in the chapel as usual and had not yet begun to work when the voice of Full ecoou chapel by calling on all his officers.

There was no case in progress and each tried to remember what you did wrong or what they left behind, not more Fuller gave them plenty of time to think about starting to talk so that all had come in his room

-I called you here to give a news from today will have a new agent in jump street it will be here soon and I wanted to warn them in advance

-How is it called?-Judy has now asked enlivened by a woman companion

Well, I do not know, Fuller said captain leading a strange look of the four officers present in the room, the official Anne Peterson would be our new agent hears more a small problem and they sent a new agent recently formed and unfortunately I still do not know your name I know that once more she should already be getting back to work for now

When leaving the room Fuller all went to their tables with the exception of Hanson and penhall who followed to the bathroom

Hansom, was one of the bathrooms vomiting non-stop

-Our Hanson what was wrong with you?

-What happened will not tell me that remembers their wonderful idea to drink a few beers

-Of course I remember most was not who I was, drunk what was wrong with you yesterday?

I do not know ... I just do not care we get back to work

Before reaching the door that read Hanson came back again trim the bathroom and continued to throw up

While they were in the bathroom a blond woman looks young well be reached chapel

Hello, she spoke to Judy, I am trying to master the Fuller

-You must be the new official name is my great pleasure judy the captain is waiting for you

Captain-she came

-Between, please, what is your name

Stuart-Lindisey

-Judy call the other

When everyone arrived he began the presentations

This is Stuart-Lindisey it will be our new agent

Lindsey these are Doug Penhall Judy, Harry, and Tom Hansom

On hearing the NEME to be fairly Hansom she seemed nervous

Tom Hanson? She looked at the young man in front

Tommy?

Susy?-It took a little longer seemed finally recognize it

Yes, I am, we do not believe you!

They embraced passionately leaving everyone in the room intrigued

-Have you know?

Yes, we are friends for over ten years

Great-so it can show all the vocêAgora to work

When leaving the room they Fuller not stopped talking

-How are your parents

-well. She looked at the feet of the head-ta You look amazing your clothes your hair

-Thank changing the subject as it has become a cop?

It's a long story, short I discovered my profession

Well, I think you'll love the jump street, incidentally, Judy take care of you buy clothing accessories such things you need to dress like a teenager

That aside, will be more difficult

Easy-we will help you feel better go now she is hoping he stopped a minute and continued Susy you do not want to go out at night just for talking

-Of course I love

When she departed Doug approached Hanson prepared to find everything you hear between the two

Tell-all

-All that?

-Girlfriend with her?

-No I never had anything to her when we were friends

-Are you saying that it was not in love with her .. please Hanson can see in their eyes felt something for her

This well-maybe I felt something for her more I was just a boy and nothing ever happened between us

-Look at me-Hanson looked at him with a bit of anger in this Iying-eye

What?

This was lying something I know you just can not say

-You 're crazy

-I am not and if you do not know that I will ask to speak to her

This much-not tell anyone

-Of course not

Well-She is my friend from childhood's why I call Susy she was leaving town when there was eight when she had returned more or less fourteen I fell in love as soon as I saw her and she too. Spent the entire time together , most of them parents were very conservative and not allow their daughter to new girlfriend so we were two teenagers and continue until we find we spent the night together was my first time and hers. It was more perfect and her mother discovered in two day she was out of town you never come back they do not address an even longer, since I never saw her

Our parents, they should be terrible

-Were I the most hated for a long time my parents helped me in everything they did for me getting better

-Why do I never said that

-I do not know think I had forgotten it was not a good experience and after my father died and I just forgetting

-You loved her very ?

-I do not know think love was a teenager, was something unique, you know

-And what will you do?

-No, this has been a long time, we will not move in the past

-And today's dinner the night will be to get that job you talking about?

-Maybe.

-You are a lousy liar knew

-I will not argue with you I have a lot of work to do

Music: Cássia Eller-por enquanto


End file.
